Bloodline Inheritance Limit
Bloodline Inheritance Limits, '''or simply '''Bloodline Limits, are abilities that are genetically passed down from parent to child, and as such, can not be learned by those who don't posses the needed genetic data to use these abilities. However, despite these abilities being genetic, they too must be learned and mastered by the individual, often times requiring the user to unlock or awaken these abilities through varying methods. Divine Fruits & Celestial Trees Bloodline Limits originate from Divine Fruits, mystical fruits grown from Celestial Trees that mutate, add, and alter genetic data within the consumer. Those who proginate Bloodline Limits are referred to as''' Bloodline Expanders'. Depending on the consumer of the fruit, a Bloodline Limit will remain within one race. For example, because the orginal consumer of the Blue Moon Fruit was a Merperson, the Blue Moon Pulse is a Bloodline Limit that can only be passed down to Merpeople, and if a Merperson parent has a non-Merperson child with a partner of a different race, there is no chance of the non-Merperson child inheritting the Blue Moon Pulse. While Bloodline Limits may, for the most part, exist within families and are passed down from generation to generation, there are some different means to manefist Bloodline Limits that one would not originally wield, even if it is from a foriegn race. One of these methods is self-explanotory, being that a person steals another's genetic data and integrates it into their genetic code to gain the foreign Bloodline Limit. This is how Madara Uchiha obtained the Wood Release after obtaining a portion of Hashirama's flesh. Another method, also achieved by Madara, is to remerge the original Physical and Spiritual energies of the Bloodline Expander, as shown when he merged Ashura's and Indra's Chakras to reawaken Hagoromo's Six Paths Rennigan within himself. The Byakugan, Jogan and Dead Bone Pulse, however, are massive outliars among the Bloodline Limits. While the vast majority of Bloodline Limits find their origins within Divine Fruits, including mutagenic off-shoots like the Rennigan and Sharingan; the Byakugan, Jogan, and Dead Bone Pulse find their origins within Mobians as opposed to Divine Fruits, as these three stem from innate racial abilities found within Mobians. Normally neither Bloodline Limits or even racial traits can be passed along between races, but due to Kaguya tinkering with Humanity's genetics using the Nativity of a World of Trees ability, she managed to integrate the Mobian race's Byakugan and Dead Bone Pulse into the genetic makeup of humans. Origins Celestial Trees and their resulting Divine Fruits are an inter-cosmic plant life that has the potential to be born on any planet. They are created when a lump of Gaia Chakra within the planet escapes the core and merges with plant life on the surface. The seed of the Celestial Tree is then nurtured through both Nature Chakra and the absorbing the blood of the dead, though it can only be grown by the blood of those who die unnaturally, such as through murders or accidents. Because of this, it's more common for Celestial Trees to grow after times of immense bloodshed. Several varying factors determine how often a Celestial Tree will emerge on the planet, how powerful it's Divine Fruit will be, how quick the fruit will ripen, and the type of ability it will grant it's consumer. These factors include the aformentioned bloodshed frequency, the nature and power of Nature Chakra on the planet, which varies slightly from planet to planet, the genetic composition of the Mortals, plantlife, and wildlife of the planet and the diversity amongst them, the size and age of the planet, and the location of the planet in the Universe. Cursed Fruits A Celestial Tree will eventually wither away some time after it's Divine Fruit is plucked. However, if a Celestial Tree is left to grow without anyone touching it's Divine Fruit, it will evetually reach a point where it will grow so immense that it will suck away all of the planet's Nature Chakra, and it's roots will reach deep into the planet's core and begin taking in it's Gaia Chakra, which will lead to the eventual death of the planet. Once the Celestial Tree has finished this, a new type of fruit will be born, referred to as a Cursed Fruit. Unlike a Divine Fruit, a Cursed Fruit does not grant a Bloodline Limit, but instead increase the user's Chakra Power and grants them eternal youth as long as they continue to consume Cursed Fruits. Traditions Historically, when a Divine Fruit would emerge, so too would wars to acquire it. However, this would not be so simple, as a Divine Fruit takes 100 years to ripen, meaning even if a clan would get their hands on one, they would need to safegaurd it from would-be theives for multiple generations before actually being able to eat and acquire it's power, as doing so before it is ripe will yield no affects, with this usually being done by using Sealer or Barrier techniques to keep it safe, though this would do little to stop enemy clans from attempting to get their hands on it, and thus, bloodshed would continue on. These repeating conflicts have historically been referred to as' Fruit Wars', with the term' Power Holder referring to the clan who had the Divine Fruit in their possesion, and Power Seeker''' referring to any of the clans that sought after it. Because it was predominantly men who were fighting the battles over Divine Fruits, and because it is men who are able to more rapidly spread their genes to multiple women (which isn't true vice-versa), the vast majority of Bloodline Expanders throughout history, with very, very few exceptions, were chosen to be men. It was not seen befitting for a women to eat the fruit due to her innate weakness in comparison to men, nor was it seen befitting for the first man to get their hands on the fruit to have the right to eat it, as the acquistion of a Divine Fruit was a group effort on the part of the men of the clan. As such, a ritual, referred to as a Tournement of Ascension, would arise wherein every young bachelor within the clan who participated in the battles to acquire the Divine Fruit would do battle in one on one matches over the course of 100 days, until the winner would be granted the right to eat the Divine Fruit. In time, as a means of avoiding bloodshed with other clans, a certain tradition, which would come to be known as Power Sharing Marriages, '''would arise. Power Sharing Marriages would see the winner of the Tournement of Acension enter political marriages with women from multiple different Power Seeker clans as a means of spreading the new Bloodline Limit to said clans in order to forge better alliances and to quinch the thirst for power of the Power Seeker clans. Due to the prestige and honor, let alone the power, that comes with Bloodline Limits, this practice of seeking a partner with such a prized possesion became very common very fast, and is something still practiced in the modern day. These arrangements would, over the course of multiple generations, lead to the Power Holder clan eventualy absorbing the Power Seeker clans into their own as the groups grew closer and closer together, effectively wiping them out through integration. In the modern age, Bloodline Limits are are still a highly coveted power and those who posses them are held in high regard, with the vast majority of Ninja Clans basing practically their entire identities around their Bloodline Limits. Types of Bloodline Inheritance Limits Divine Fruits can be broken down into three categories based on what kind of Bloodline Limit they provide their consumer. The first type are '''Magic Eye Fruits, '''which manefesit ocular abilities within their user's eyes, often, if not always, followed by some unique change or pattern manefisting in their eyes when they are using their abilities. Regardless of what abilities may be gained, a Magic Eye Fruit's abilities stem from and depend on the user's eyes, so things such as bright lights and smoke screens can hinder them, as nearly all Magic Eyes need to have a visual lock on their targets in order to work. Due to being isolated to the eyes, it is possible for an individual to gain a Magic Eye fruit simply by undergoing an eye transplat with an eyeball that contains the power of a Magic Eye. Likewise, due to Magic Eyes being the only organ connected to the soul, many Magic Eyes posses abilities in the Psychic Class of techniques. The second type are '''Magical Element Fruits, which grant the user the ability to transmute their Chakra into substances beyond those available to normal Transmuters. Such substances can range from comm day substances such as Mud and Paper, to rare substances such as Crystal and Gold, and even very alien and bizarre substances such Cold Fire and Phantasmol Fog. For those who inherit them, Magical Elements replace one of the other four basic elements a Transmuter is capable of wielding. For example, a Lava Release user can not use Earth Release as the Lava Release replaces the user's ability to use Earth Release. Another example would be the Smog Release user's ability replacing the Wind Release. The third type are '''Magician's Body Fruits, '''which grant the user's entire body unique properties and capabilities, allowing them willingly or automatically alter their bodies in varying ways, such as gaining gum-like traits, being able to control and manipulate one's cells on a molecular level, or being able to innately transform one's body into water. Generally speaking, Magician's Body fruits do not cause the user's physical appearance to change when they are not using their Bloodline Limit abilities. Magician's Bodies are by far the most common type of Bloodline Limit in the series as well as being the most varied in their functions. Category:Chakra